Un petit pour la route
by choup37
Summary: Post 707. Une courte scène entre le moment où Dean et Mélanie se retrouvent seuls dans le bar et celui où Dean rejoint son frère.


_**Bonjour(soir)! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien écrit sur SPN, pas que la s7 me dégoute (loin de là!), mais les idées ne suivaient pas. A ma grande surprise, c'est un personnage secondaire qui a ravivé mon inspiration; une jeune femme medium au sourire étincelant, qui m'a tapé dans l'œil et que j'avais envie de voir un peu développée. Après avoir visionnée le 7x07, j'avais également le désir d'un peu de paix et de douceur pour notre Deanou qui prend décidément bien cher. C'était sensé être apaisant, cela a tourné un peu mélancolique sans que je ne le veuille, maaais voilà on parle de Dean Winchester, il est dur d'écrire quelque chose d'entièrement gai à son sujet :(**_

_**Il est difficile de se mettre dans la tête de notre chasseur, surtout à ce moment, donc si vous le trouvez un peu OC, ne me mordez pas xD. Je suis partie du principe qu'il sature, et a perdu confiance en lui à ce moment-là (parce que Lisa.. et Cas.. nif nif nif).**_

**Disclai****mer:** La série et les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de , seule l'histoire est de moi! La seule chose que j'en gagne sont les reviews!

Bonne lecture à tous et toutes!

* * *

_**Un petit pour la route**_

_"C'est vague, redemande-moi plus tard",_ répondit la jeune femme avant de lui faire un magnifique sourire.

Le blond rit doucement, amusé, en secouant la tête. La brune avait un charme certain, c'était évident, et il n'y était pas insensible, c'était une autre certitude. A une certaine époque, le chasseur aurait sauté sur l'occasion et tenté sa chance, mais maintenant... Hé bien, Lisa était passée, et avec elle, tout son cortège de douleurs et souffrances, et il ne s'en sentait juste pas capable. Lui qu'on affublait si facilement du titre de Don Juan n'osait pas faire d'avances à Mélanie, de peur de se ridiculiser. A moins que ce ne soit parce qu'il ne s'en estimait pas digne? Dean ne savait pas exactement, mais il ne parvenait pas à répondre. C'était totalement fou, et un brin ridicule, quand on pensait à son aisance habituelle avec la gente féminine, mais pour sa défense, cette petite le perturbait. Elle était drôle, belle à s'en damner -euh non mauvaise formulation-, et avait fait preuve d'un courage inattendu pendant toute cette histoire. En d'autres termes, la fausse magicienne lui plaisait, et l'ainé des Winchester se sentait stupidement intimidé par elle. Sam se marrait bien s'il savait cela, tiens. Hors de question que son cadet l'apprenne un jour. Il avait une réputation à tenir, que diable.

Son regard croisa celui de sa compagne, se perdant dans ses pupilles chocolat aux reflets dorés. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une nouvelle fois à quel point la petite-fille de la défunte avait des yeux magnifiques. Deux iris étincellants de vie, marqués cependant maintenant par une lueur de peine silencieuse, une lueur que le chasseur ne connaissait malheureusement que trop bien, celle d'avoir perdu un être cher trop tôt. Son coeur se serra, quoique dise Mélanie, il ne parviendrait jamais à réfréner cette petite voix qui lui murmurait sournoisement qu'il aurait pu, non _dû_, sauver Camille. Le décès de celle-ci venait s'ajouter à la trop longue liste des victimes des dernières années, augmentant encore un peu plus sa culpabilité. A quoi bon être l'Elu s'il n'était pas fichu de protéger les plus faibles? Ou de s'apercevoir qu'un de ses amis était tellement perdu par ses nouvelles responsabilités qu'il s'éloignait dangereusement de la bonne voie? Le souvenir de Castiel revint le hanter un court instant, l'image de l'ange souriant à l'expression fraternelle se superposant à celle de l'être glacé qui leur avait fait face quelques mois auparavant. _Tu n'es pas ma famille Dean. Je n'ai pas de famille_. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là? Comment lui, Dean Winchester, son protégé, son ami, avait-il pu demeurer si aveugle à la détresse qui émanait littéralement du vaisseau de son frère d'armes? Perdu dans ses pensées sombres, le jeune homme sursauta en sentant une main venir se poser sur la sienne; il releva brusquement les yeux, pour croiser le regard inquiet de leur nouvelle amie.

_"Ça va? Tu as l'air... ailleurs."_

Le frère de Sam secoua la tête, renfermant ces terribles souvenirs dans un recoin de son crâne, ignorant le flash de l'être céleste pénétrant dans le lac, les bras ouverts, comme en signe d'acceptation de son destin funeste.

_"C'est bon. Juste... rien d'important."_

Son interlocutrice fronça les sourcils, l'air pas très convaincu. Ses doigts vinrent glisser avec délicatesse sur son visage, le caressant avec une douceur infinie. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ses dons de liseuse corporelle pour deviner à quel point l'homme qui lui faisait face était rongé par des horreurs sans nom; elle-même en avait eu un aperçu ces derniers jours et avait cru devenir folle. Si c'était ce que les garçons enduraient depuis des années, c'était un miracle qu'ils n'aient pas fini à l'hospice. Ou virés tarés. Voire les deux. Le plus âgé avait fermé instinctivement les yeux, se penchant davantage vers elle, à la recherche du tendre contact. Il avait tellement besoin de cette chaleur, tellement envie de s'y perdre, plonger totalement dans cet havre de paix et ne plus jamais en ressortir. Oublier la chasse, les démons, la folie sous-jacente de Sam, Lisa et Ben amnésiques, et Cas, Cas qui tue Balthazar, Cas qui massacre des innocents, Cas possédé par les Léviathans qui rit comme un fou, Cas qui le supplie de lui pardonner avant de mourir dans ce maudit lac. Les nuits du blond étaient envahies de ces visions effroyables, venant s'ajouter aux réminescences de l'Enfer, l'empêchant de trouver un quelconque repos, même de quelques heures seulement. Dean était épuisé, dans tous les sens du terme; il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un court instant de sommeil. Putain, était-ce vraiment trop demander?

Le contact sur sa peau s'accentua, alors qu'un souffle chaud venait effleurer son visage. Surpris, il rouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir deux pupilles noisette qui le fixaient doucement. Sa respiration s'accéléra brusquement, alors que ses mains devenaient moites - les scélérates. Le rapprochement inopiné de sa compagne et cette soudaine réalisation étaient en train de lui faire perdre ses moyens -Mon Dieu il était pitoyable. L'esprit dans le brouillard, l'ancien véhicule de Michael vit la plus jeune se pencher vers lui, le coeur battant. Sans réfléchir, il ferma les paupières, se préparant instinctivement au toucher. La sensation des lèvres de la brune sur les siennes lui coupa le souffle, et ce fut soudain comme si toute sa peur et ses doutes disparaissaient, s'envolant à des années-lumières tandis que le combattant se perdait dans le baiser qui lui était offert. La main qui se tenait sur sa joue lui fit pencher légèrement le visage, alors que ses propres doigts venaient errer dans les boucles endiablées de la cadette, la rapprochant un peu plus de lui. De d'abord chaste, l'union se fit plus approfondie, chacun apprenant le goût de l'autre. Il n'y avait aucune brusquerie dans leur échange, rien qu'une infinie douceur, parce que c'était ce que Dean avait besoin en cet instant, de la douceur, un beaume à poser sur ses plaies ouvertes et jamais cicatrisées, un moment de trève dans sa vie de merde pendant lequel tout effacer. C'était un baiser réparateur, où l'homme constamment traqué qu'il était pouvait se permettre de baisser sa garde et se montrer tel qu'il était réellement face à quelqu'un qui connaissait son secret. Un baiser d'adieux également, entre deux êtres qui auraient pu construire quelque chose ensembles mais que la vie séparait. _Dans d'autres circonstances_, avait dit sa tendre amie. Une promesse rompue, un avenir avorté dans l'oeuf. Sa prise dans ses cheveux se fit plus pressante alors qu'il la tirait encore un peu davantage vers lui, s'accrochant désespéremment à elle; il ne voulait pas rompre leur échange, cesser leur baiser. Il voulait s'y fondre pour toujours, ne pas revenir dans la réalité. Parce que la réalité était trop dure, parce que son histoire était par trop horrible, et qu'il n'existait pas de fin heureuse pour un individu comme lui.

Alors le chasseur s'énivra de l'odeur de la jeune femme, s'emplissant de son parfum discret et de la saveur de ses lèvres, mélange d'abricot et de miel. Gravant chacun de ses traits fins dans sa mémoire, dessinant silencieusement le portrait de son visage dans un recoin de son esprit. Puisque c'était tout ce que le destin lui accordait, il désirait pouvoir se remémorer éternellement son souvenir. Sa main libre vint frôler sa joue, se grisant du toucher du grain de sa peau. Un si joli brin de fille. Dean aurait aimé mieux la connaitre. Il eut un sourire amer en songeant qu'une telle possibilité était juste impossible; pas dans cette vie en tout cas._ Dans d'autres circonstances,_ oui peut-être.

**FIN**

* * *

**Waouh, une fois publié c'est beaucoup plus court que sur mes deux pages de word lol. Alors, votre avis? Ai-je réussi mon idée, ou est-ce dépressif à souhait?**


End file.
